music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hotel California
Hotel California — популярная песня, исполненная группой Eagles. История В песне описывается «гостиница, которую нельзя покинуть никогда». Песня напоминает рассказ утомлённого путешественника, пойманного в ловушку в кошмарной гостинице, которая сначала казалась весьма привлекательной. Песня, как некоторые считают, иносказательно описывает гедонизм и самоуничтожение музыки в Голливуде. Идея песни заключается в том, что Голливуд подобен роскошной гостинице, которая сначала приветствует гостей, а затем заманивает их в ловушку из-за собственной хитрости. Существуют и более приземлённые версии: например о том, что под «отелем» подразумевается тюрьма или психбольница. Также есть версии, согласно которым в песне идёт речь о наркомании. В качестве довода приводится перевод слова colitas из строчки ""Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air"". Согласно некоторым источникам, слово colitas есть не что иное, как кончики веток конопли, где листья имеют наиболее высокое содержание ТГК. Если верить иному толкованию, colitas имеет испанские корни и имеет отношение к кокаину. Имеется и версия о том, что песня была написана под влиянием композиции We Used to Know из альбома Stand Up (1969) группы Jethro Tull. Группы гастролировали вместе до выпуска песни. Кроме того, похожи мелодия и аккорды. Иэн Андерсон из Jethro Tull на концертах конца 1970-х сам подчёркивал это, начиная играть We Used to Know, а со второго куплета исполняя текст Hotel California. По некоторым данным, песня была посвящена памяти Грема Парсонса (настоящее имя Сесил Коннор), одного из главных и самых великих исполнителей кантри-рока всех времён, который 19 сентября 1973 года скончался от передозировки героина в номере восемь отеля Joshua Tree Inn национального парка Joshua Tree в юго-восточной Калифорнии. Песня Hotel California получила премию «Грэмми» в 1978 году как лучшая песня года. Также эта композиция возглавила американский чарт Billboard Hot 100. Песня считается одной из лучших композиций XX века: журнал Rolling Stone, например, помещает её на 49-е место в списке 500 лучших песен всех времён. Текст песни On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim I had to stop for the night. There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell And I was thinking to myself 'This could be heaven or this could be Hell' Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place (such a lovely place) Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat Some dance to remember, some dance to forget So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine' He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine' And still those voices are calling from far away, Wake you up in the middle of the night Just to hear them say" Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place (such a lovely place) Such a lovely face. They livin' it up at the Hotel California What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis Mirrors on the ceiling, The pink champagne on ice And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device' And in the master's chambers, They gathered for the feast They stab it with their steely knives, But they just can't kill the beast Last thing I remember, I was Running for the door I had to find the passage back to the place I was before 'Relax' said the night man, 'We are programmed to receive. You can check out any time you like, But you can never leave!' Видео centre|thumb|350px|С канала Chili World Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Eagles